


Day Five || SasuHina Renaissance Week || Woes

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Renaissance Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hiraeth - homesickness for a home you cannot return to. After Pein's destruction, the empty Uchiha compound was repurposed. With Sasuke back in the village, he now has nowhere to turn...until someone offers him a place to stay.





	Day Five || SasuHina Renaissance Week || Woes

It’s almost enough to make him nauseous.

Standing where the gate once stood, he finds only an open street. No wall, no banners, no clan crests.

He was told that when Pein attacked, the village was leveled. Even now, the crater largely remains, too deep and too wide to fill completely. So Konoha adapted.

And without him in it - without a single Uchiha left in the village they helped found - the district he’d grown up in was reclaimed and turned to public land. Homes, shops, and strangers now line the streets that echo those he ran as a child.

There’s nothing left.

Sasuke stares, almost uncomprehending. His home is…gone. Literally, physically, gone. The crest upon his back is the only remnant of his clan in this village. The wiping of their presence from Konoha’s history - despite being such an integral part - is nearly complete. And while he’d been gone…it might as well have been.

He can’t begin to identify how he feels. He’d abandoned Konoha when young. His goals had meant more than a ghost-filled compound. Then he’d come to hate it: the place that had used and abused his brother, his family, his clan. Even now, his truth is stuck in his throat, too volatile to be heard. Itachi gave his life - in so many ways - to this village. The people in it. Sasuke then vowed to do the same.

…and what does he have to show for it?

By some grace, his thoughts are interrupted by someone he’d never begin to expect.

“…it’s so strange to see this place so different.”

Turning, he sees another dōjutsu clan member: Hyūga Hinata. Someone he’s never paid much mind, admittedly. She, in turn, stares down the street with a somber look on her face. “…part of me…still can’t believe it’s all gone.”

Still he looks to her, unsure how to reply. She has her clan. Her land. Granted, she’s still lost her place as heiress, but at least there’s still enough Hyūga left for that to matter.

…in a way, he supposes he’s jealous.

Hinata then shifts her gaze to him, hesitating at his expression. “…s-sorry. It’s…not really my place to speak, is it? But…I’m sorry. I can’t imagine…” Her tone fades to silence, eyes dropping.

“…not your fault,” he manages.

“…no. But the other clans, we should have said something. We should have -”

“It doesn’t matter. I’d have no use for that much space anyway.” He writes it off, tries to play down how hollow the sight makes him feel.

“…it’s not just about the space. It’s…about your heritage. Everything you knew. It was w-wrong of the village to take that from you. It’s your home.”

“…a home I can’t return to.”

For a moment, she almost looks tempted to ask something…but changes her mind. Instead she tries, “…do you…have somewhere else to stay?”

“…not yet. I’m not sure I’m going to be in Konoha long, anyway.”

That begets a look of surprise. “…really?”

There’s a flicker in him, just for a second, that almost tells her everything. There’s something liberating about talking to her. She’s neither stifling like his teammates, nor scorning like…everyone else. For the first time in a good long while, he’s just…talking to someone. No pretense, no animosity. Just…conversation. Granted, it’s a somber topic…but there’s little the Uchiha has left to speak of that’s not.

But then he changes his mind and simply says, “…I need time to think. And it’s too…loud here. Too busy.”

“…too painful?”

“…that too.”

Hinata’s head bows in understanding. “…I’m sure it is. Strange, at the very least. A lot has changed. Both here, and…in you, too.”

A nod.

“…well, if you need a place to stay…I’m sure we could lodge you.”

Brow furrowing, he gives her a questioning look. “…a bit odd to let in outsiders, isn’t it?”

“Well, the Hyūga and the Uchiha used to be brother clans,” she replies, managing a hint of a smile. “If anyone’s less of a stranger, it would be you. And…you wouldn’t be bothered there. The Hyūga lands are quiet.”

“…something tells me your father might not like me there. Nor anyone else.”

“…you’re a comrade. And a friend. If I insist…I’m sure they’d listen.” A pause. “…I’m not heiress anymore, but…after everything that happened in the war, otōsama has been listening to me more. To…a lot of people more. If I explain, surely he’d have no problem with it.”

Sasuke can’t help but hesitate. Friend…? He’s barely ever spoken to her. Up until recently, he was an enemy of the village, a nukenin. But she calls him friend? Realizing she’s awaiting an answer, he simply offers, “…I’ll think about it.”

She gives a dip of her head. “I’ll speak to otōsama. Because…everyone should have a place to rest, and be able to close a door on the world. Konoha took that from you, so…I’d like to give it back. At least…for a little while, as b-best I can.”

For a moment, he can’t manage a reply. Naruto offered him a bunk in his apartment, but Sasuke knew he’d get no peace there. Sakura had been shut down in an instant by her parents…which Sasuke couldn’t help but agree with. And Kakashi had known better than to suggest anything.

But they’re all he’d expected. There’s still bad blood between him and many…not that he blames anyone. And yet, even after so much time, all he’s done, and having barely known her, Hinata steps up with an offer of her own. Without a catch, and taking into account what he wants most: solitude. Quiet. Somewhere to just…be able to sit and think over everything that’s happened. Everything he needs to do next. Because they’re  _friends_. Because she knows, at least in part, that what Konoha has done to him is wrong.

…if only she knew the rest…

Pushing the thought aside, he swallows before murmuring, “…I appreciate it. I…don’t want to intrude -”

“Nonsense,” she quips, cutting off his apology. “I’d not have o-offered if I didn’t mean it. It’s an invitation. One you don’t have to accept, but…one I feel I should give. So…take some time to think about it. Either way…I hope things turn around for you, Sasuke-kun. Please take care of yourself.”

He gives a curt nod, suddenly feeling almost as overwhelmed as he did before she arrived. Watching her go, there’s a turn back toward where the Uchiha once laid claim.

But no more.

He can’t go back, no matter how much he aches for the past. What he’s lost.

…it’s time to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of SHRW, and subsequently my last - I can't recall why, but I didn't complete the two free days. Likely due to time constraints. Maybe next year!
> 
> I usually don't write post-699 this way - my typical version has a completely separate epilogue series/plot. But for this prompt, I decided to go with Sasuke no longer having access to his family's land, reclaimed by Konoha in his absence. Hinata is about the closest one to understanding him, I think, in regards to his clan and his loss. So it's she who offers him a place, should he need it.
> 
> Rather short and sweet. Hope y'all enjoyed - thanks for reading!


End file.
